Las aventuras de Monkey D Ares
by LJuliet23KN
Summary: Esta historia cuenta las aventuras de Monkey D. Ares, la hermana gemela de Luffy, en el 'Alma de Merry'.


**Atención: Aquí hay un personaje inexistente en el anime/manga One Piece que ha salido de mi mente (que se llama Menta, porque es chica) Ahí va!:**

"_¿Eh?¿Dónde estoy?"_

Luffy despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, necesitaba situarse, ya que había algo que lo incomodaba, aunque no sabía el qué.

"_Bueno, vamos a ver… Huele a mar y noto un balanceo, por lo tanto estoy en el barco. También huele a comida, será Sanji haciendo el desayuno…_"

En ese momento le sonaron las tripas. De repente, escuchó la carcajada contenida de una voz femenina.

"_¡¿Pero qué…?"_

Luffy respiró hondo y, a pesar de la impresión, siguió con los ojos cerrados. Desperezó su mano derecha que tenía posada sobre unos cabellos largos y suaves. La chica en cuestión, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho desnudo y estaba abrazada a su cintura. Su mano siguió bajando para descubrir que la chica estaba vestida.

"_Menos mal…"_, pensó. _"De todas maneras llevo los vaqueros."_

Ni siquiera la había mirado, pero algo en ella le resultaba familiar.

Volvió a prestar atención en los sonidos que lo rodeaban y escuchó la respiración profunda de ella.

"_Estará dormida."_

Abrió los ojos y vio a una muchacha de pelo blanco con parte de la cara tapada por las sábanas.

"_N-no puede ser…",_ pensó mientras se incorporaba y apartaba a la chica con cuidado. Se quedó mirando a la nada un buen rato.

"_Para asegurarme, tendré que destaparle la cara"_. Luffy acercó la mano a la sábana y la agarró. Iba a retirar esta, cuando…

-¡Luffy! –exclamó la chica, abrazándolo y enterrando la cara en su cuello.

-¡¿Ares? –respondió el moreno sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo ella separándose de él y mirándole a los ojos. – ¿No te alegras de verme, hermanito?

Luffy tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-¡Claro que me alegro! –respondió riéndose. -¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Te seguí la pista un mes después de irte tú, más o menos.

-¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto? –Luffy clavó la mirada en los ojos carmesí de su hermana.

-Tienes a toda la armada siguiéndote la pista, "Luffy Sombrero de Paja" –aclaró ella dándole un capón. –No quería meterme en líos.

-¡Pues quedándote conmigo no solucionas ese problema ajajajaja!

Los dos rieron, contentos por su reencuentro.

-Pero, aunque estuvieses intentando no toparte con la armada, no puedes haber tardado tanto.

-Ya, pero yo no tengo barco. He tenido que encontrar gente dispuesta a llevarme y he parado mucho tiempo en algunas islas.

-¿Y cómo has llegado aquí, te has colado en mi barco y te has metido en mi cama?

-Pues cogí prestado un bote, remé hasta aquí, enganché una cuerda al barco, trepé por ella, busqué tu cama y me acoplé para dormir un poco –respondió ella enumerando con los dedos.

El chico asimiló la información.

-Me parece increíble que nuestro padre te dejara venir –dijo al fin Luffy sonriente como de costumbre.

-Bueno… l-la verdad… pues… es que… -comenzó a balbucir Ares.

-Te has escapado –completó el capitán.

-Si, bueno… no… es que…

Luffy la miró con expresión interrogante.

-¡No sabes el trabajo que me costó salir de allí! ¡Si por mí fuera, me habría ido contigo y tú lo sabes!

-Vale, vale… No te sulfures jajajaja –le respondió poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Ella le miró a los ojos y sonrió. Las tripas de Luffy rugieron de nuevo y Ares enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, Luffy creo que eso es una señal para que me presentes a tu tripulación.

Ella se levantó, se dirigió hacia la puerta y agarró el pomo. El moreno la miró, todavía sentado en su cama.

"_Vaya… quién iba a decir que mi hermana gemela me seguiría… Sigue igual que siempre: pelo blanco hasta poco más de la mitad de la espalda, piel pálida y fina con algunas pecas salpicadas por las mejillas, un cuerpo grácil, fuerte y esbelto; y, su rasgo más característico, sus ojos rojos con un toque felino. Pero hay algo diferente…"._

-Ehh… Luffy, ¿a qué esperas? –dijo ella un poco azorada al darse cuenta de que su hermano la miraba fijamente.

-Nada, que me acabo de fijar en que te has perforado la oreja y, además, te has hecho un tatuaje de una pica en el hombro –respondió él con tono inquisidor.

-Ah… ya… -balbució tocándose la oreja izquierda donde tenia cuatro pendientes mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

-No pasa nada, mujer –añadió el en tono jovial.

El chico se levantó de un salto, cogió su chaleco rojo y su sombrero para, luego, seguir a su hermana.

_EN LA COCINA _

-Luffy está tardando mucho… -dijo Chopper preocupado.

-Lo que pasa es que es un vago –respondió Nami disgustada.

-Tienes razón, pelirroja –añadió Sanji prácticamente babeando.

-Pero no se lo tengáis en cuenta, que ayer estuvo despierto hasta tarde –comentó Robin levantado la vista de su libro.

-¡Ay, que buena persona es mi morenaza! –exclamó el rubio.

Nami y Robin le lanzaron una mirada de suficiencia que él pasó por alto.

-Se quedó hasta tarde porque estaba haciendo el tonto –dijo Usopp.

-Por mí como si no sale en todo el día, que así se está muy tranquilo –sentenció Zoro.

De repente, el sonido de una puerta al abrirse.

-El desayuno se lo va a calentar él, porque yo no lo voy ha hacer –dijo Sanji para desentenderse del asunto.

Luffy asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¡Buenos días tripulación!

-Buenos días –respondieron los demás sin mucho entusiasmo.

El moreno entro en la cocina con una chica tras él.

-¡¿PERO QUIÉN ES ESE CACHO DE BOMBÓN? –gritó Sanji con corazones por ojos.

-He tenido muchos traumas de la infancia, pero este es mi primer trauma de la madurez… -respondió la extraña agarrándose al brazo del capitán. –Espero que los demás sean más normales –añadió, esta vez susurrando.

-¡Camaradas, esta es mi hermana gemela, Ares! –aclaró el capitán sonriendo a pesar de la preocupación de su hermana.

-¿Hermana gemela? –repitió Zoro extrañado.

-En lo único que os parecéis es en el blanco de los ojos –dijo Usopp mirándola fijamente.

-No todos los gemelos se parecen –aclaró Robin.

-En vez de discutir si son de la misma familia, deberíamos presentarnos –regañó la pelirroja. –Yo soy Nami, encantada –continuó ofreciéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente –Ares la aceptó y sonrió, provocando que Sanji, Usopp y Zoro se sonrojasen.

-Yo soy Nico Robin –dijo la morena, también sonriendo.

-¡Y yo, el capitán Usopp! AHAHAHA –continuó Usopp poniéndose frente a ella todavía con la cara roja. – ¡He luchado contra muchos monstruos, con la fuerza y la valentía propias de un capitán!¡También he salvado a mi tripulación de otros piratas horribles!¡Y…

-Ya, ya… Eso no se lo cree nadie –le respondió Ares posando un dedo sobre la nariz de él sonriendo y haciendo que este se sonrojase más si cabía.

-Yo soy Zoro –dijo este sin levantar la vista de sus espadas.

-Vaya, el Señor Simpatía en persona –susurró ella sarcásticamente.

-Y yo soy Sanji, mi princesa albina –se presentó Sanji besándole la mano. –Soy el cocinero de este barco, si quieres algo solo tienes que pedírmelo.

Sanji le guiñó un ojo.

-Un momento… -dijo Ares paseando la mirada por la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Luffy.

-Juraría que había alguien más cuando entramos… Por cierto, Sanji…

-¿Sí, mi princesa?

-Ya puedes soltarme la mano –respondió lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

-¡Ah, ya! Perdona, es que me he emocionado.

Sanji soltó la mano de Ares rápidamente.

-Ares –comenzó Nami. –el que falta es Chopper, está detrás tuya.

Ares se giró hacia la puerta y vio un renito de nariz azul escondido de una manera muy peculiar.

-Ho-hola, soy Chopper –dijo este con su vocecilla.

Ares se quedo mirándolo fijamente sin decir palabra.

-Eh… Ares, ¿qué pasa? –dijo Luffy acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué qué pasa? –respondió muy seria.

Chopper estaba asustado, todos esperaban la respuesta.

-Es… es… -dijo señalándolo. -¡UNA MONADA! –gritó abalanzándose sobre el desprevenido reno.

Chopper lanzó un grito del susto.

-Mirad que cara tan mona tiene, y esa vocecilla. Es una monosidad.

-¿Monosidad? –repitió Robin sin entender.

-¡SIIIIIII! Es una bolita de pelo muy linda –respondió ella mirando a Robin mientras estrujaba a la 'bolita de pelo'.

-Decidle que me suelte –dijo Chopper incómodo.

-¡Ooooh, que monadaaaaaaaa! –Ares le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

Luffy estaba en el suelo, muerto de risa, mientras los demás miraban el espectáculo.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar? –preguntó la albina a su hermano.

-Chopper es uno más de la tripulación, es el médico –respondió entre risas.

-Ah… así que médico, ¿eh? –dijo enarcando una ceja lanzándole al reno una mirada.

-Si, y por ello deberías tratarme como tratas a los demás.

-Pero eres una monada… -respondió desilusionada.

-¿Por qué no me abrazas a mí, princesa? –dijo Sanji casi derritiéndose.

-Porque no eres una monada –Ares le sacó la lengua.

-P-pero…

Sanji se puso a discutir con Ares para convencerla de que sí era una monada, mientras Chopper la miraba con recelo.

-Vaya tía nos a tocado. Y yo que creía que iba a ser más normal –suspiró Zoro, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

-A mí me cae bien, es divertida –contraatacó Usopp.

-¡Es una pesada! –dijo Zoro frustrado.

-Lleva aquí menos de veinte minutos, no puedes saber si es una pesada.

-Es la hermana gemela de Luffy y su comportamiento de ahora lo demuestra.

-Piensa lo que quieras –dijo Usopp para finalizar la conversación.

**Well… ¡Luffy tiene una hermana gemela! Increíble, pero cierto. Yo me acabo de enterar ahahhahaha. Parece que Usopp tiene un aprecio especial hacia ella uhuhuhu. Zoro es un malvado y un sosete ·`_´· Bueno, es un poco corto, pero espero que os haya gustado ^^ **

**Si queréis ver como me imagino a Ares os paso un enlace de un dibujo: .com/#/d48x8r8 **

**Reviews please! un abrazo (L**


End file.
